


Harry Potter and the Thrown Rock

by Delve_intothe_Depths



Series: The Multidimensional Thrown Rock [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Writer's Block, have fun?, idk - Freeform, prompts, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delve_intothe_Depths/pseuds/Delve_intothe_Depths
Summary: It was Thursday. Something bad always happened on a Thursday. The later in the day, the worse it was.Harry Potter did not like Thursdays.
Series: The Multidimensional Thrown Rock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194605





	Harry Potter and the Thrown Rock

Harry was chilling - sleeping - in Divination when  _ It _ happened. It was an abnormal Thursday, but mainly because things tended to try to kill him on Thursday and nothing bad had happened yet. Very sus. Last week it had been the Harry Potter Fan Club who chased him into the dungeons where he fell into a spring and almost got hypothermia. 

The week before, he fell through a trick stair in first hour and was stuck until Potion Class and Snape got fed up with “That insolent Potter brat thinking he’s better than everyone.” Sadly, that wasn’t til 5 pm, so he missed both breakfast and lunch and got yelled at by Snape. Those were normal Thursday things. 

So naturally everyone was on their toes waiting for the other shoe to drop and the third year to almost die. Divination was technically the last class of the day, since Astronomy class happened after midnight. Something would happen. Professor Trelawney droned on and on about how much danger he was in and he snapped.

“I get it Professor! I’m in  _ DANGER _ ! It’s a  _ THURSDAY _ !  _ EVERYONE _ knows something’s gonna happen! So will you tell me how bad it’s gonna be?! That might be helpful, because the later at night it happens the worse it is. Last time it happened this late I ended up almost dying! Everytime it goes past 6 pm I almost die! There was the Basilisk, a demented house elf attacked me multiple times, a troll attacked me, a dragon bit Ron, I lost 150 points for Gryffindor, I wiped the memory of one Professor and killed another after they both attacked me! All at Hogwarts! It wasn’t nearly this bad in the muggle world, the worst thing that happened was a few broken bones and accidental magic!” The class paled at the reminder that Harry tended to almost die if his Thursday Curse happened after 6. It especially frightened the few who remembered that Harry’s parents died on a Thursday.

“Very strange indeed Mr. Potter, but my third eye is saying to watch out for Hufflepuffs.” Professor Trelawney had a strange green mist wrap around her face and fog up her glasses and Harry paled. That was an actual prophecy. Or vague mention of the future. Whatever.

A rock flew through the window and hit the professor on the head. She fell to the ground unconscious. Harry cursed and looked out the shattered window to see what happened. A yellow robed person was running away from the window, and Harry couldn’t make them out.

“A Hufflepuff.” he whispered, but it was quiet in the tower and his voice carried throughout the class. “A Hufflepuff threw the rock. It’s not over.”


End file.
